User blog:Specimen8 (Deer Lord)/The wiki hunger games Vol.2 A.K.A The Squeakuel
Plot: Everyone who died last time came back to life, some chose to fight again, to try and get back their honor, while others decided to stay to murder some more. Those that left were replaced by some newcommers. Like last time its last man/ woman/ deer/ melon etc. standing. Tributes: District 1: Akane Thorn (Akane) and Iskaldur (Isk)! District 2: Whiteface (WF) and Tirsiak (Tiri)! District 3: SCP-999 (999) and Teacup Terry (Terry)! District 4: WaterWay1 (Melon Head Water) and JessicaLovesCookies (Jess)! District 5: Xenomorph6666 (Xeno) and Specimen25 (25)! District 6: Schmidkalkan (Schmid) and Cperry19 (Perry)! District 7: 232DJordieA (Jordie) and FacciaBianco (Faccia)! District 8: Specimen 8 (Eight) and BlueLink9001 (Blue)! District 9: Warpyro (pyro) and The Crow 1999 (Crow)! District 10: ThatShadowGuy (Crippling Depression) and Shruk (Our Ogre Lord)! District 11: UmbreonRogue (Umbreon) and Amir99990 (Amir)! District 12: AnotherDecayingCorpse (Corpse) and DernierEspoir (Dernie) Now that we have everyone Let us begin The Bloodbath-''' As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Schmid clutches a first aid kit and runs away. Xeno runs away from the Cornucopia. Perry runs away from the Cornucopia. Tiri runs away from the Cornucopia. 25 runs away from the Cornucopia. Eight runs away from the Cornucopia. WF runs away from the Cornucopia. Crippling Depression breaks Amir's nose for a basket of bread. Pyro grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Melon Head Water runs away from the Cornucopia. 999 grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Crow runs away from the Cornucopia. Faccia grabs a shovel. Dernie and Jess fight for a bag. Jess gives up and retreats. Umbreon accidently steps on a landmine. Terry runs away from the Cornucopia. Akane takes a spear from inside the cornucopia. Blue and Isk threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. Our Ogre Lord and Jordie fight for a bag. Jordie gives up and retreats. Corpse takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. 'Day 1- Dawn of a new day-' Crippling Depression tries to sleep through the entire day. Jess is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Pyro defeats Schmid in a fight, but spares his life. Our Ogre Lord picks flowers. Jordie sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. WF sets an explosive off, killing 999. Amir is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Xeno diverts Crow's attention and runs away. Terry runs away from Corpse. Tiri tries to spear fish with a trident. Dernie tries to sleep through the entire day. Eight spears Perry in the abdomen. Faccia collects fruit from a tree. Melon Head Water sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. 25 diverts Akane's attention and runs away. '5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. ' '''Umbreon (District 11)Blue (District 8)Isk (District 1)999 (District 3)Perry (District 6) Night 1-''' Tiri, Our Ogre Lord, Crow, and 25 tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. WF lets Dernie into his shelter. Jordie receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Pyro looks at the night sky. Eight tries to treat his infection. Melon Head Water, Crippling Depression, and Corpse get into a fight. Corpse triumphantly kills them both. Jess, Schmid, and Terry discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Amir attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Xeno attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Faccia and Akane sleep in shifts. 'Day 2-' Eight and Crow fight Schmid and Faccia. Eight and Crow survive. 25 fishes. Amir discovers a cave. Corpse and Jess fight Akane and Jordie. Corpse and Jess survive. Terry is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Our Ogre Lord practices his archery. Xeno hunts for other tributes. Dernie goes hunting. WF and Pyro hunt for other tributes. Tiri questions her sanity. '''6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.Melon Head Water (District 4)Crippling Depression (District 10)Schmid (District 6)Faccia (District 7)Akane (District 1)Jordie (District 7) Night 2-''' Terry and Eight sleep in shifts. Xeno starts a fire. Our Ogre Lord climbs a tree to rest. WF strangles 25 after engaging in a fist fight. Tiri receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Jess and Dernie run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Amir, Corpse, Pyro, and Crow tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. 'Day 3-' Crow goes hunting. Tiri makes a wooden spear. Our Ogre Lord tries to spear fish with a trident. Eight searches for a water source. Jess tries to spear fish with a trident. Xeno, Dernie, Amir, WF, and Corpse hunt for other tributes. Pyro sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Terry searches for a water source. '''1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.25District 5 Night 3-''' Corpse climbs a tree to rest. Tiri climbs a tree to rest. Eight loses sight of where he is. WF convinces Our Ogre Lord to snuggle with him. Pyro convinces Xeno to snuggle with him. Amir convinces Terry to snuggle with him. Jess tries to sing herself to sleep. Dernie starts a fire. Crow climbs a tree to rest. 'Day 4-' Pyro chases Our Ogre Lord. Crow receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Tiri chases Terry. WF attacks Dernie, but she manages to escape. Eight receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Xeno thinks about home. Amir receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Jess dies from hypothermia. Corpse is pricked by thorns while picking berries.'''1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.Jess (District 4)Night 4-''' Dernie unknowingly eats toxic berries. WF is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Pyro shoots an arrow at Xeno, but misses and kills Crow instead. Eight receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Corpse and Amir huddle for warmth. Our Ogre Lord shoots an arrow at Terry, but misses and kills Tiri instead. 'Day 5: The Feast-' The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Pyro and Terry work together to drown Amir. WF severely slices Eight with a sword. Corpse decides not to go to The Feast. Xeno takes a staff leaning against the cornucopia. Our Ogre Lord decides not to go to The Feast. Corpse explores the arena. WF stalks Pyro. Xeno pushes Our Ogre Lord off a cliff during a knife fight. Terry falls into a pit and dies. '''7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.Dernie (District 12)Crow (District 9)Tiri (District 2)Amir (District 11)Eight (District 8)Our Ogre Lord (District 10)Terry (District 3) Night 5-''' Corpse convinces Pyro to snuggle with him. WF receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Xeno climbs a tree to rest. 'Day 6-' Corpse questions his sanity. Xeno begs for Pyro to kill him. He refuses, keeping Xeno alive. WF receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. 'Night 6-' Pyro kills Xeno while he is sleeping. Corpse receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. WF thinks about winning. 'Day 7-' Pyro overhears WF and Corpse talking in the distance. '''1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.Xeno (District 5) Night 7-''' Pyro and WF sleep in shifts. Corpse looks at the night sky. 'Day 8-' Corpse bleeds out due to untreated injuries. Pyro poisons WF's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies. '''2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.Corpse (District 12)Pyro (District 9) The winner is WF from District 2! And that ends another Hunger games. I'm a bit salty that WF won, we aren't the best of 'ahem' Friends (JK he cool) but I would like to say gg and Halloween. Category:Blog posts